It's all your fault
by Michele H.L
Summary: Mindless Drabble. Hints at BakuRyou. One-shot. Ryou blames Bakura for making him act this way.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though that would be kick-ass.

**Stalker Notes:** This what happens while singing old songs with friends... And when liquor is involved... XD

They inspire me so much...

One-shot. Mindless drabble. Hints at BakuRyou...

* * *

It's all your fault

"Didn't you hear?"

Bakura Ryou wasn't the kind of person to listen in on gossip. So, when his friends asked him that question, he always rolled his eyes before making some kind of sarcastic remark. But, today was different. The one who asked him the question was one of his classmates and best friends Mouto Yugi.

"What is it this time?" Ryou asked, placing his chin in the base of his palm.

Yugi sighed. "Of course you didn't hear! It's about Bakura!"

Ah. That caught the junior high student's attention. Sato Bakura; the rebel of Domino High...and Ryou's current crush.

Immediately, a blush rose onto Ryou's cheeks as he thought of Bakura before looking away when he heard Yugi giggle teasingly.

"W-what about him?" The white haired boy asked, suddenly afraid to look his friend in the face.

"Well, there's a rumor going around the school that he broke up with his girlfriend! You know, that senior Kisara from class 3-B!" Yugi whispered, shoving his friend slightly.

"You're lying." Ryou said a moment of later of staring. "There is no way in hell that they broke up. I mean, come on!"

Yugi shrugged. "That is what everybody else is saying. I think Kisara is trying to get with someone else," Yugi muttered before looking at Ryou.

"Should this really matter? I mean, now you have a chance to grab Bakura's attention! You know he's playing for both teams!"

Ryou eyes narrowed at Yugi. "I think you need to stop hanging around Katsuya."

"What does it matter?"

Before Ryou could even answer, the last lunch bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Just as the bell finished, the door leading to the classroom opened and students filed in, still munching on food that they had taken from the lunchroom.

"Meet me after class yeah?" Yugi asked, standing from his seat before sitting at his before his friend could even give him an answer.

"Bastard," Ryou muttered as he watched Yugi sat to a student who almost looked like him before turning back to his desk, just in time to see his crush walk in, munching on what it seemed be cookies. Idly, the white haired boy eyes fell to his crush arms, which were full of small gifts, all of them with different ribbons, and other items.

Ryou pouted to himself. Those rumors might be true. He knew that if Bakura was still with Kisara he wouldn't be walking into a classroom with gifts from half of the girl (and boy?) School population.

Damn did they move fast.

He continued to watch Bakura for half of the free period, and how he liked to eat his sweets, or use his tongue to lick off chocolate from his fingers...or how cocky he looked when he looked his way...

_...Wait. _

Bakura was looking at him!

Ryou's whole body grew hot before looking away, trying to forget what he just saw but it wasn't that easy. Damn Bakura and his fucking...skills.

Ryou could've sworn he heard Bakura laugh. He just could not figure out if it was directed at him or at something else.

_'Why should it matter anyway?' _Ryou thought to himself and to wring his school jacket in his pale hands. His brows furrowed as he gave it more thought._ 'I mean, Bakura could have anyone in entire school. Why would he be interested in someone like me?' _

Ryou was thin (too thin for his liking), _way _too feminine looking, pale, soft spoken and had a bad case of paranoia that always seemed to amuse his friends. With everything Ryou_ did_ like about himself, there was five more things that he didn't like.

So he had a low self-esteem. Sue him.

While Ryou was busy fussing at himself mentally, the junior student didn't even realize that their homeroom teacher finally came in; carrying notice papers that students needed for the upcoming testing. One by one he called his small group of students to his desk, handing their papers and finally reached Ryou's.

"Bakura, Ryou."

No movement.

A brown brow raised. "Bakura, Ryou. Come up and get your papers."

Still no movement. During this time, students stopped their small gossip and looked towards their fellow classmate who was still off in his own little world.

The teacher's brow began to twitch. "Bakura, Ryou. Do you hear me?

Still no response.

Yugi sighed as he heard his teacher get up from his desk followed by hushed giggles coming from rest of the class. God, this was going to be embarrassing. He just knew it would be.

Soon, the whole class quieted down when their teacher stood before Ryou's desk before his hand slammed onto the desk; successfully snapping Ryou out of his thoughts and reeling back in his chair. Soon, the silence was then pushed away when loud gasps filled the classroom when Ryou's head hit the desk behind him—hard.

"Oh my goodness!" one of the female students cried, her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

"Is that blood?" another cried.

"Some one take him to the nurse!"

As some of the junior students jumped at the slightly afraid teacher's orders; Ryou laid on the floor his eyes staring up at the ceiling...dazed as he felt a small stream of blood make it's way down his forehead.

Damn it all.

Damn that Sato Bakura.

* * *

"So, you're going to take two ibuprofen when ever you feel a headache come on. Try not to over-do yourself once you make it home, understand?"

"Yes," Ryou said with a small sigh. "I understand."

Ryou sat on the nurse bed, an hour later with a small piece of gauze firmly pressed against his head with gauze wrap. The school had tried to call his parents but they didn't get an answer so Ryou had decided to walk home without assistance.

"Thank you very much." Ryou muttered again and slid off the bed once the nurse had left to attend to another student. Ryou sighed as he gathered all of his things and headed out of the office, his hand coming to press against the gauze on his head.

He winced slightly.

Damn it hurt.

"So, does it still hurt?"

Ryou jumped at the sudden voice and whirled to find where it came from only to see his crush leaning against a row of lockers, his dark brown eyes narrowed with concern.

"Ah," Ryou said with a small blush. "It's alright. Thank you for asking."

Bakura smirked. "You're really a clumsy one aren't you? I never seen anything like that back there."

A wave of embarrassment flushed over Ryou before he turned away, his hands clenching at his side. "Yeah, well, I hope you got a good laugh out if it. Now, if you excuse me-"

"Calm down. Geez. Don't get your panties in such a twist. I was only asking as an concerned classmate."

Automatically, Ryou felt his heart drop. "O-oh."

Bakura noticed the look and cocked a brow. "What's with that look?"

"It's nothing." Ryou muttered quickly. The white haired boy then gasped out in surprise when the other moved from his leaning post and slightly closed the distance between the two.

"I don't think so," Bakura muttered, voice dropping a tone while his hand reached out to grab Ryou's chin. "I think-"

"Bakura!"

Suddenly, the building atmosphere between the white haired teens quickly shattered as they moved away and turned to where the voice came. Down the hall, came another white haired student; dressed in a tight fitting gym outfit and a pair of neon pink flip-flops.

Ryou moved away as Bakura sighed.

"What is it, Kisara?"

The senior student frowned before smiling slightly. "Bakura, I need to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor do you need?" Bakura asked, his hands shoving themselves in his pockets.

"Come with me and you will find out," Kisara said with a voice that made Ryou's stomach churn. He felt like running off and screaming as he watched the girl move as closely as she could to her (former or still?) boyfriend; her chest pressing against his arm teasingly.

Forget running off and screaming, Ryou wanted to hit someone.

Bakura groaned before turning back to Ryou and frowned, not knowing what to say. But, Ryou beat him to it.

"It's alright," Ryou said with a smile. "Thank you for asking me about my injury."

With that, Ryou turned and left.

Bakura sighed as he watched the smaller leave before turning to Kisara who was smiling at him cutely.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kisara cooed. "Nothing at all. Now, my car stopped again. I need a jump."

Bakura groaned and followed after his ex out of the school. He had to talk to Ryou tomorrow.

* * *

Like I said. Mindless. I was bored. found this on my old phone and decided to post it. Review? Eh. 


End file.
